Grandline : Tranche de vie
by TournesOWL
Summary: Un petit recueil d'OS sur One Piece. Centré sur le personnage de Trafalgar Law. J'écrirais surement sur d'autres personnages plus tard :)
1. Cartoons

_WARNING : Risque de spoil sur l'arc DressRosa (personnages)_

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de ONE PIECE et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. L'idée de base me vient d'un post que j'ai trouvé sur Tumblr (mais dont je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur)_

 _Titre : Cartoons_

 _Genre : Humour (je crois) / Tranche de vie_

 _Contexte : AU contemporain. Law est tout jeune, Rosinante aussi._

 _Personnages : Rosinante Corazon Donquixote / Trafalgar Law_

 _Pairing : /_

 _Rating : K_

* * *

Il était très tôt ce matin là quand le blond se réveilla. Le soleil n'était même pas levé et la ville commençait à peine a se mettre en marche. Il sortit discrètement de son lit – enfin, aussi discrètement qu'il pu puisqu'il trébucha sur ses habits de la veille qu'il avait jeté près de ce dernier – et se faufila jusqu'à la porte. Il devait être silencieux, rapide, efficace. Si il se faisait remarquer, se serai la fin. Il avança à pas de loup le long du couloir et s'arrêta -se cogna – contre la porte à son extrémité. Il empoigna la poignée ronde et la fit tourner tout doucement, concentré à n'emmètre aucuns sons. Quand la porte fut ouverte, il la poussa, s'arrêtant à chaque grincement qu'elle faisait. Il laissa juste assez de place pour passer puis la referma directement derrière lui. Il n'osa pas allumé la lumière. Il se retourna brusquement quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Là, sur canapé, enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture, se trouvait Law. Et devant lui, la veille télé cathodique était allumé sur une chaîne quelconque. Le plus jeune se retourna vers le nouvel occupant de la pièce et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres enfantines.

\- Tu viens regarder les dessins-animé toi aussi, Cora-san ?


	2. Bon appétit !

WARNING : Risque de spoil sur l'arc DressRosa (personnages)

Disclaimer : l'univers de ONE PIECE et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Titre : Bon appétit !

Genre : Humour (mouais...) / Tranche de vie

Contexte : AU contemporain

Personnages : Rosinante Corazon Donquixote / Trafalgar Law

Pairing : un léger Rosinante x Law peut être ?

Rating : K

NdA : Les mot en _Italique_ sont dit en français dans le texte (j'ai pour headcanon que les gens originaires de North Blue parlent français (entre autre))

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin et Rosinante est déterminé à faire quelque chose pour Law -bien qu'ils ne soient pas le moins du monde en couple-. Et ainsi, il se retrouve devant ses fourneaux, un livre de recettes ouvert à la page du risotto. Il est déterminé, certes, mais il est loin d'être un expert, c'est évident et il le sait. Il prends une grande inspiration avant de relire la recette pour la cinquième fois et de se lancer. Après tout il n'est pas plus bête qu'un autre et puis ça ne doit pas être si difficile de faire cuire du riz... si ?

[...]

-Tadaaaah !

D'un air fière, le plus vieux découvre une assiette remplie d'une mixture dont la couleur vacille entre le beige foncé et le noir brûlé. Son homologue fixe la dite mixture d'un air, ma foie, fort circonspect, puis dirige son regard acier vers le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce qu...

\- C'est pour la Saint valentin, c'est du risotto. _Bon Appétit_ !

Les yeux gris retrouvent leur contemplation première. Et c'est avec une légère moue que le brun se décide à prendre une bouchée de ce... plat. Il le fait parce qu'il aime Rosinante et parce qu'il sait que ce dernier c'est donné du mal pour faire un tel plat.

\- Hum... C'est... C'est très bon, Cora-san...

Un grand sourire vient naître sur les lèvres abîmés du plus âgé.

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, parce qu'il reste encore toute une marmite à manger !


	3. Le poussin

WARNING : Risque de spoil sur l'arc PunkHasard (personnages)

Disclaimer : l'univers de ONE PIECE et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Titre : Le Poussin

Genre : Humour (enfin... "humour") / tranche de vie (?)

Contexte : Juste après l'arc PunkHasard. Law et Luffy sont allié, Law vient juste d'arriver dans l'équipage.

Personnages : Monkey D. Luffy / Trafalgar Law

Pairing : /

Rating : K

NdA : Les blagues sont nulles, faites pas attention. Je remercie mon amie pour m'avoir fais part de la 2nd blague.

* * *

\- Attends, je crois que j'en ai une autre … Quelle est la forme préféré des canards ?

\- Je sais pas, chapeau de paille, je sais pas.

Law, un livre sous les yeux soupire de lassitude devant le niveau de blague dont son récent allié est capable.

\- Aller, essaye de deviner !

\- Je m'en fiche, laisse moi lire en paix.

\- Ben un carré, parce qu'il y a des coins-coins.

Un long silence prend alors place entre les deux hommes. Le plus âgé ferme son livre et le dépose sur la table devant lui, puis dirige son regard d'acier vers son homologue. Ce dernier ne cille pas, et penche la tête sur le côté.

\- Tes blagues laissent vraiment à désirer, chapeau de paille.

Le jeune capitaine fait la moue et gonfle les joues.

\- Si t'es si drôle t'as qu'à en faire, toi, des blagues.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est jaune et qui devient rouge ?

Le capitaine des Hearts reprend tranquillement sa lecture là où il l'a abandonnée, laissant son « ami » chercher réponse à la devinette.

Plusieurs heures après cet incident, lors du repas du soir, Luffy rumine toujours de son côté. Ses amis, curieux de le voir dans un état pareil, n'ose rien dire. Law, lui, est bien heureux de pouvoir passer un repas dans le calme -pour une fois-

\- Bon, Traffy, donne moi la réponse !

Le chapeau de paille frappe la table du plat de ses deux mains. Le tatoué lève ses yeux, calmes, vers le jeune capitaine.

\- C'est pourtant simple, chapeau de paille un poussin que l'ont a écrasé.

La encore un silence se fait. L'équipage ne comprends pas bien. C'est quoi cette histoire de poussin écrasé encore ? A quoi joue le grand corsaire ? Luffy penche la tête sur le coté, tenant son menton entre ses petits doigts.

\- Elles sont pas très drôle tes blagues, Traffy.  
\- Plus recherchées que les tiennes, tout de même.

Les regards se baladent entre les deux supernovæ jusqu'à ce qu'un des spectateurs de la scène ne se décide à se manifester.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement ?


	4. Petit Matin

WARNING : Personnage surement OOC, je m'en excuse.

Disclaimer : l'univers de ONE PIECE et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

Titre : Petit Matin

Genre : Fluff

Contexte : Juste après l'arc DressRosa, en fait c'est les scans actuels, lors de la fête que les éequipages font :3

Personnages : Monkey D. Luffy / Trafalgar Law

Pairing : /

Rating : K

* * *

La fête avait battu son plein toute la journée et s'était poursuivit dans la soirée avec autant d'entrain. A croire que ces pirates ne connaissaient pas la notion de fatigue. Ils avait rit, parlé, chanté, mangé et surtout bu. Oh, oui, ça ils avait bu, à s'en faire exploser le foie. Le résultat de cette soirée Une dizaine de pirates étalés aux quatre coins du navire, ronflant paisiblement, tous songeant à de nouvelles aventures qui les attendrai sûrement bien plus tôt qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Et au petit matin, lorsque la rosée et que le sole pointaient le bout de leur nez Law se réveillât doucement de sa torpeur. Les pensées embrumées de l'alcool consommé la vieille. L'ancien Shichibukai avait encore du mal à suivre le rythme effréné de son collègue pirate. En parlant de lui, le brun ne pu que remarquer sa présence à ses côté. Le jeune supernovæ était roulé en boule, dos à lui. Sa respiration était calme, régulière, paisible. Le capitaine des Heart se surpris à éprouver un sentiment d'attendrissement face à ce spectacle unique et inédit. En y réfléchissant bien, chapeau de paille n'était pas si désagréable, il était toujours pleins de vie, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres, il avait ce pouvoir de rallier ses pires ennemis à sa cause et sa volonté inébranlable était tout simplement impressionnante. Depuis le début Law avait vu Chapeau de Paille comme un atout majeur et un potentiel allié, du à sa force et à sa lignée. Mais a présent il voyait aussi en ce jeune homme, un camarade exceptionnel et si il ne tenait pas temps à son ego il aurait pu dire qu'il avait en face de lui un ami proche pour lequel il éprouvait, il ne pouvait se le cacher, des sentiments forts. Les yeux gris du Chirurgien détaillèrent du mieux qu'il pu le visage rond de Luffy et l'air serein qu'il arborait. Il avait une chance folle de pouvoir se tenir à ses côté aujourd'hui. Le corps frêle de Luffy bougea un peu et un long soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se retourna. Le brun allait avoir le privilège de pouvoir admirer de plus près les doux traits de son allié. Sauf si... Sauf si ce dernier le frappait au visage avec son avant bras... Okay, Law retira instantanément tout ce qu'il avait dit à propos de son cadet. Ce n'était qu'un idiot. Et le chirurgien se nota pour lui même qu'il devait arrêter de fantasmer lorsqu'il venait à peine de se réveiller, surtout quand il avait une dose aussi élevée d'alcool dans le sang.


End file.
